finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Alex Browning
Alexander Theodore "Alex" Browning is the protagonist of Final Destination, and the visionary of the Flight 180 explosion. Alex was the sixth survivor of Flight 180 to die. Biography Alex was born on September 25, 1982 in the fictional town of Mt. Abraham, New York to Ken and Barbara Browning. He has been friends with siblings Tod and George Waggner since childhood, and has been their classmate since then. He studied at Mt. Abraham High School, and was the rival of Carter Horton, who frequently fought with Alex whenever they were together. Alex was one of the students qualified for the school's annual field trip to . ''Final Destination'' Alex boards Volee Airlines Flight 180, with his classmates and teachers for their senior class field trip to Paris. Before take off, Alex has a vision that the plane will explode in mid-air, killing everyone on board. After the events from his vision begin to repeat themselves in reality, Alex panics and attempts to stop the Flight, however, his warning is ignored. Carter believes Alex is making the whole thing up as a joke, and attacks him, which leads to several passengers being removed from the plane. While waiting at the airport, Alex witnesses the plane explode as he predicted. He is later interrogated by FBI Agent Schreck and Agent Weine, who believe that Alex is responsible for the plane explosion. While attending a memorial service for the victims, Alex develops a relationship with fellow survivor Clear Rivers. After the service, Tod is killed in an apparent suicide, although Alex doesn't believe that Tod killed himself. With Clear's help, Alex breaks into the funeral home, to see Tod's body, and encounter's mortician William Bludworth, who is more knowlegable about Death than anyone else. Bludworth tells them that they have ruined Death's plan and warns them that Death is now taking the lives of those who were meant to die on the plane. The next day, Alex and Clear discuss what the mortician said at a cafe, where they encounter the rest of the survivors, and witness Terry Chaney's demise. Later that night, Alex realizes the survivors are dying in the order they were meant to die on the plane, and deduces that Ms. Lewton is next. He rushes to save her, but thinking that Alex is up to no good, Ms. Lewton calls the FBI agents who take him in for questioning. Although Alex fails to convince the agents of what is going on, but they decided to let him go. Nonetheless he is too late to save Ms. Lewton. The remaining survivors reunite and Alex explains what's going on as they drive through town. When Carter learns that he is next on Death's list, he parks his car on railroad tracks, wanting to die on his own terms. He changes his mind at the last minute but can't exit the car. Alex manages to save Carter just before his car is smashed by an oncoming train, but Billy Hitchcock is killed shortly after by flying shrapnel from the wreckage. Alex concludes that Death skipped Carter, meaning he is next on Death's list. While hiding out in a fortified cabin Alex remembers that he changed seats with Christa Marsh and Blake Dreyer in his premonition, meaning Clear is actually next, and he rushes to save her while being chased by agents. Along the way Death attempts to slow Alex down, but can't kill him since its not his turn to die. He arrives in time to save Clear who is trapped in a car with a leaking gas tank, and surrounded by loose live wires, and grabs the wire, allowing Clear to escape from the car seconds before it explodes, leaving Alex incapacitated. Six months later, Alex visits Paris with Clear and Carter to celebrate their survival. After explaining that Death never skipped him, Alex begins to see more omens, and leaves the table. A chain reaction causes him to nearly be hit by a falling neon sign, but Carter saves Alex at the last second, and Death skips him. When Carter asks whose next on Death's list the sign suddenly swings back down towards Carter, implying that Death's plan is still in action. 'Death' A news article in ''Final Destination 2'' reveals that Alex didn't leave his house for months after the events of the first film. It also reveals that Alex was bludgeoned by a falling brick, while standing in an alley. Alex's body was found next to a horrified Clear, and a local merchant called the police after hearing her screams. Signs/Clues *After Terry Chaney's death, blood sprays on Alex's face. One of the blood stains looks like a 7, implying Alex is seventh on Death's List. *At the end of the movie, a man is singing "Rocky Mountain High" in French. *At the end of the movie, wine spills over Alex's drawing of the Flight 180 seats. The stain looks like blood and it's over Alex's seat. *Alex almost got killed seven times which is the most times a character have evaded death. He was almost run over by a train, nearly electrocuted saving Clear, nearly killed in an explosion, nearly impaled in the face by blunt branches, almost drowns when a tree falls on him, almost run over by a bus, and was almost crushed by a neon sign. This is the same number in the order he was supposed to die. *During ''Final Destination 2'', Clear mentions she and Alex cheated death dozens of times after the events of the first film, so it means that Death kept switching between the two until it finally got Alex, as he quoted "You can't evade Death forever." *Three months after Carter's death, Alex suffers a gruesome fate when a falling brick hit his face. *At the bottom of Alex's house, the walls had many bricks. ''Final Destination 2'' In Final Destination 2, Kimberly Corman, the visionary of the Route 23 pile-up, visits Clear at the Whitehurst Mental Institution. During an argument Clear reveals that she blamed herself for Alex's death, and shows Kimberly a picture of Alex's body lying face down in a small pool of blood. She later mentions that she and Alex cheated Death "dozens of times" after the first film, meaning Death went back and forth between the two of them before finally getting Alex. ''Final Destination 3'' In Final Destination 3, Alex was mentioned by Kevin Fischer, while he explains to Wendy Christensen about the explosion of Flight 180 and the deaths of the survivors of the plane. ''Final Destination 5'' In ''Final Destination 5'', Alex and the rest of the survivors are seen being thrown off of Flight 180, just moments before its destruction. Little did he know he was directly across the isle from Sam Lawton who also had experienced Death-related premonitions of his own a couple of months earlier. Appearances *''Final Destination'' (portrayed by Devon Sawa) *''Final Destination'' (novel) *''Final Destination 2'' (in a photo) (potrayed by Devon Sawa) *''Final Destination 2'' (novel) (in a photo) *''Final Destination 3'' (mentioned only) *''Final Destination 3'' (novel) (mentioned only) *''Final Destination 5'' (archive footage) (portrayed by Devon Sawa) Trivia * In the original ending for Final Destination, Alex dies after saving Clear, but not before Clear becomes pregnant with his child. *Alex's full name is Alexander Chance Browning in the novel, but in the movie his full name was listed as Alex Theodore Browning on his passport. But because the novels are considered non-canon, the second one is his real name. ** "Theodore" evokes the origin of his surname, Tod Browning, director of Dracula and Freaks. *Tobey Maguire was considered to play the role of Alex Browning. *Alex is 17 at the start of the film, by the end of the film he is 18, and at the time of his death he is 19. *The original script to Final Destination 2 revealed that Alex and Clear both survived, and both decided to help Kimberly save the survivors of the Route 23 pile-up. *It is rumored that Devon Sawa declined to return due to non payment issues, however, the producers have stated the decision to kill off his character had to do with the narrative. *Alex was originally meant to be be killed, still off-screen, by a ceiling fan. At once, Clear, enraged, is in her face, speaking through clenched teeth. ' CLEAR' My family is dead. My friends are dead. And Alex... Clear angrily peels a Polaroid off the wall and shows it to Kimberly. While we don't see the photo, Kimberly's horrified face paints a gruesome picture on its own. ' CLEAR' And yes, that's the blade of a fucking ceiling fan in his head. Clear pounds on the door, apparently done with Kimberly. A GUARD opens the door. Kimberly, devastated, turns to leave, then summons her courage and turns back to Clear. This information is revealed in this link: http://www.imsdb.com/scripts/Final-Destination-2.html *Alex's death creates a major plot-hole for the second film: Kimberly says that Flight 180 was exactly a year before the pile-up of Route 23, and it is mentioned that Clear has been in the asylum for a year. However, Clear could not have been in the asylum for anywhere close to that long. The funeral in the first film takes place about a month after the plane explodes, and furthermore, the trip to Paris where Carter dies takes places at least six months after that. A news article states Alex remained in his home for three months after Carter died, which would have been at least ten months after the plane incident. Therefore, Clear locked herself in the asylum either ten months after the disaster when Alex died, and was in the asylum for two months at most, or sometime between then and when they were in Paris, which is between two and five months. *Alex's death is based from a real life death by Yan Zhen Zhao, when a brick fell onto her head back in 1998. The 16-year-old was walking past an elementary school in Brooklyn when the brick tumbled from a roof that was under construction. *In the script of Final Destination, Alex is described as: ALEX BROWNING, 18, an average kid; handsome. A high school "everyman." *Alex was born on September, 25 (9/25), Flight 180 was to leave at 9:25, and Alex sat at seat I25 (Ninth letter of the Alphabet, 25th seat) *Alex's premonition death was the same as Sam's real life death. References Browning, Alex Browning, Alex Browning, Alex Browning, Alex Browning. Alex Browning, Alex Browning, Alex Browning, Alex Category:Smashed Browning, Alex Browning, Alex Browning, Alex Browning, Alex Browning, Alex Browning, Alex Category:Final Destination 5 Category:Final Destination 5 characters Category:Characters With Alternate Deaths Category:Impaled Category:Blugeoned